Not With Me
by Bhion-san
Summary: "Mencintai seseorang adalah untuk mendoakan untuk kebahagian orang lain, dengan setulus hati. Itu yang ingin aku lakukan padamu, sekali lagi, selamat..." Aku mohon sebelum semuanya terlambat. Kembalikan senyumanmu itu kedalam dirimu. Jangan kau berikan padaku. Jangan pernah. Angst alret. Don't like leave, like read. RnR please. SongFic. 3Shots! Jawaban ada di chappy terakhir :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello saya absen disini. Untuk yang Memories of you dan Try to be parents di pending saya akan ulangan minggu , saya buatkan 3-shots aja ya. SongFic pertama dan langsung pake 3 lagu. Yay! Pure Indonesia. 2 lagu dari maestro kita, Alm. Chrisye dan satu lagu dari Bondan Prakoso and Fade 2 black.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Chap.1 : Chrisye (Alm.) feat. Ungu – Cinta yang Lain.**

**Fairy Tail- Hiro Mashima.**

**FanFic: Bhion The Pen**

**Enjoy ~**

* * *

_**Janganlah pernah kau harapkan aku**_

_**Untuk dapat mencintai dirimu**_

_**Coba renungkan dalam hati kita**_

_**Perpisahanlah yang mungkin terbaik**_

**Nastu P.O.V:**

Aku menatapnya dalam dan tak berani melihat kearah orbs karamelnya. Dia menatapku tulus walaupun kata-kataku cukup untuk membuatnya kesepian untuk kesekian kalianya. Bergelut dalam sepi dan kenistaan dunia. Ia sendiri, harusnya aku ada padanya namun, perasaanku tak mungkin ku bohongi. Ia bukanlah yang terbaik.

"Luce, Janganlah, jangan dan jangan pernah kau harapkan aku."

Ia masih menatapku berusaha mengembalikan Kristal matanya yang bening kembali kedalam matanya, namun rasanya ia gagal akan hali itu. Sungguh gagal.

"Untuk dapat mencintai dirimu, itu hal yang mustahil." Ucapku sekali lagi. Kini kuberanikan diriku untuk melihat kearah wajah porselennya. Dia masih menyunggingkan senyum kearahku. Yang sudah kulakukan itu sangat kejam. Namun ia masih tersenyum.

"Coba renungkan,Natsu. Renungkan dalam hati kita. Mungkin ada jalan terbaik." Ucapnya dengan nada bergetar. Nada yang paling ku benci didunia ini. Mendengar suara malaikatnya bergetar, hatiku hancur lebur. Melebihi segalanya. Namun harus ku utarakan. Aku mengambil langkah pasti dan tegas. Keberanianku terkumpul sudah.

"Perpisahanlah yang mungkin terbaik, Luce." Lalu kutinggalkan dia. Dia menangis. Aku membelakanginya dan mengacak-acak rambutku. _"Apakah aku cukup bodoh untuk melepaskannya? Dan memilih mengikuti kata hatiku?"_ batinku bergejolak. Aku tak bisa memilih dengan tepat saat ini. Aku, Lucy, dan Lisanna. Sebuah segetiga yang tak akan mungkin berakhir.

* * *

**Hari berikutnya:**

_**Lupakan aku**_

_**Jangan pernah kau harapkan cinta**_

_**Yang indah dariku**_

_**Lupakan aku**_

_**Ku punya cinta lain yang tak bisa**_

_**Untuk kutinggalkan**_

"LUPAKAN AKU,LUCE!" teriakku mengagetkannya. Ia mengkerutkan keningnya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari miliku.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tak boleh berharap?"

"Jangan sekalipun..." ucapku. Aku membelakanginya lagi dengan angkuhnya. Membelakangi cahaya dalam hidupku yang pernah kelam. Dia mengerangi hidupku selama ini. Ketika Igneel pergi, dan saat aku kehilangan Lisanna. Namun dia hanya pengganti. Ya benar, pengganti.

"Jangan kau harapkan cinta yang indah dariku. Lupakan aku. Berbahagialah." Ucapku dengan nada yang dingin. Aku tahu saat ini wajah cantiknya basah dengan air mata yang benci kulihat. Namun aku harus jujur.

"Kupunya Lisanna. Cinta lain yang tak mungkin kutinggalkan begitu saja. Cinta lain yang tak mungkin kubuang."

"Natsu, aku..." Aku menatap kearahnya dan melihatnya tersenyum kembali kearahku. Kearahku dengan senyumannya. Senyuman yang menenangkan hatiku.

"Ber... berbahagialah. Selamat menjalani hidup yang baru. Aku pasti akan datang kepernikahanmu. Kita hanyalah teman. Teman ... bukan sahabat pasti akan berbahagia untuk sahabatnya kan?"

Ia menggenggam tangan kananku dan tersenyum. Senyum senyum senyum! Bisa kau hentikan senyuman malaikatmu itu Luce? Aku mohon sebelum hatiku berbalik dan memelukmu erat? Aku mohon sebelum aku mengejarmu dan mencumbumu di kerumunan mata yang melihat kita. Aku mohon sebelum semuanya terlambat. Kembalikan senyumanmu itu kedalam dirimu. Jangan kau berikan padaku. Jangan pernah.

"Selamat... I always love you, meskipun kau tak mencintaiku. Mencintai seseorang adalah untuk mendoakan untuk kebahagian orang lain, dengan setulus hati. Itu yang ingin aku lakukan padamu, sekali lagi, selamat..." Ia melepas genggamannya dan masih mempertahankan senyumannya. Dia berlalu. Tanganku kaku, namun kakiku ingin berlari, memeluknya dan mengkhianati hati ini. Namun kupaksa untuk diam dan diam. Melihat banyangnya yang perlahan hilang dikerumunan, adalah hal baru untukku. Untukku yang selalu mengejar bayangnya. Kini saatnya aku untuk berhenti, berhenti melihat bayangnya dan mendekap Lisanna yang selalu ada untukku. Selalu ada? Apakah itu kata yang tepat? Ataukah tidak sama sekali?

* * *

_**Mungkin suatu saat nanti**_

_**Kaupun akan mengerti**_

_**Bahwa cinta memang tak mesti**_

_**Harus bersama**_

Aku bangun di kemudian hari. Melihat ke kalender dan ini adalah hari pernikahanku. Aku segera bersiap dan merapikan diri. Kulihat bayangaku dicermin. Inikah aku? Inikah Natsu Dragneel yang sebenarnya? Inikah yang aku inginkan?

Aku mengambil nafas panjang dan berbicara pada diriku sendiri.

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti kaupun akan mengerti,Luce. Bahwa cinta memang tak mesti harus bersama."

Kututup pintu rumahku dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana aku akan mengikat janji suciku dengan Lisanna. Aku berharap tak mendengar suara indah Lucy ataupun senyuman malaikatnya. Jangan buat aku makin tersiksa. Aku bertanya sepanjang jalan pada diriku.

Inikah? Inikah aku?

Saat pintu guild kubuka, senyuman itu mennyambutku. Tidak.

* * *

**Berikan review dan tanggapan. Maaf kalo si Natsu kurang dodor alias OOC. Aku akan update pada hari Rabu. Kalo Natsu di chap ini mau kalian maki-maki silahkan kok, maki-maki authornya juga boleh ****. Sesuai Genrenya : Romance/Angst , I'll surprise you in later chapter. Hope I can earn your tears. I just want to makes you cry this time, guys. Just this time. :/ maybe?**

**Oke, JA~ :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lanjutannya**

**Disclaimer by: Bhion**

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

Aku memandangnya memasuki Guild, dan lantas membuang muka ketika kulemparkan senyumku padanya. Kurasa dia masih marah dengan kekeraskepalaanku. Karena aku masih mendambanya. Hati ini tak mungkin bohong akan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku hanya ingin,sekarang, memeluknya sekali lagi dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Namun aku tahu, aku tak boleh melakukan itu. Tidak, tidak akan pernah. Apalagi Lisanna ada disini

**Maafkan aku tak bisa**

**Memahami maksud amarahmu**

**Membaca dan mengerti isi hatimu**

Aku tahu aku tak akan pernah bisa memahami amarah Natsu yang kini telah berubah. Ataupun membaca dan mengerti isi hatinya. Oh, hampir dimulai. Aku tahu aku akan menyesali ini. Namun aku harus bertahan.

"Minna! Sebelum keacara inti, Lucy akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk kita!" Sorak Mira senang. Aku berdiri diikuti tatapan mata dari seluruh anggota guild. Aku akan mempercepat laguku hingga aku tak akan melukai diriku, ataupun siapapun. Aku memperlama alunan piano yang aku mainkan. Dan mulai menyanyikan lagu itu dibagian ke 2.

**A****mpuni aku yang telah**

**memasuki kehidupan kalian**

**mencoba mencari celah dalam hatimu**

Semua mulai melihatku dengan tatapan kaget. Aku tak peduli, aku tak melihat mereka. Aku hanya terfokus pada permainan pianoku. Aku terus memainkannya, aku tak peduli mereka memandangku seperti apa.

**aku tahu ku takkan bisa**

**menjadi seperti yang engkau minta**

**namun selama nafas berhembus**

**aku kan mencoba**

**menjadi seperti yang kau minta**

Saat aku menyanyikan bagian ini, sesorang berteriak.

"Selamatkan semua yang ada disini! Dark Guild menyerang! Pindahkan semua anak-anak dan perempuan." Aku berdiri dari tempat aku duduk dan berusaha menyelamatkan anak-anak yang dibawa orang tuanya hadir di acara ini. Langkahku terhenti saat anak terakhir yang kuungsikan berhasil kubawa ketempat yang aman, Lisanna menghilang. Semua panic dan tidak tahu dimana dia.

Natsu pun tak kalah panic saat itu. Aku ikut mencarinya dan menemukannya terpojok oleh salah satu anggota dark guild. Disudut guild yang jendelanya memandang kearah halaman belakang guild.

"_Hello,bride_. Sayang sekali ya, tubuh mulusmu akan kucabik sekarang. Dengan sihirku kau tak akan bisa menggerakkan apalagi menggunakan sihirmu."

"Ja...jangan..." Ujar Lisanna berurai air mata. Aku berlari kearahnya. Merentangkan kedua tanganku dihadapan orang yang menawan Lisanna.

"Lepaskan dia." Ujarku dingin.

"Hmm... gadis kecil ini mau jadi pahlawan ya?"

"Kubilang, lepaskan."

"Lucy! Jangan kau lakukan itu! Kita keluarga bukan?! Biar aku saja yang berkorban!" Aku tersenyum. Sungguh naïf. _"Kau tadi bilang tak mau mati,kan, Lisanna?"_ Batinku jujur.

"_You wanna play? Kitty?_" Lelaki itu mengangkat daguku. Aku memandangnya tajam. Aku tahu, ada godaan untuk membiarkan Lisanna mati begitu saja, maka Natsu akan menjadi miliku. Namun melihatnya tak bahagia denganku, aku tak akan pernah rela. Aku...

"Lepaskan dia, akulah yang kalian cari."

"Kau? _The Eclipse Girl_?" Tanyannya. Aku mengangguk. Lelaki itu tersenyum lalu melirik kearah Lisanna dan melepaskan sihirnya.

"Lucy, kita hadapi ber-"

"Lari..."

"Lucy aku ingin membantumu, ayo kit-"

"Kubilang, LARI!" Aku membentaknya tanpa menatapnya. Lisanna menggenggam lengan kananku erat.

"Lucy! Ada apa denganmu?!"

"Lari atau aku akan memaksamu!" Lisanna melepaskan genggamannya dan mundur beberapa langkah dariku.

"Kau bukan Lucy yang aku kenal..."

"Aku berubah, Lisanna." Maafkan aku, ini demi kamu dan Natsu. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku, aku sungguh menyesal.

"Lakukan sesukamu!" Lisanna berbalik dan berlari keluar. Aku tersenyum tak memberikan perlawanan.

"Mengapa kau tak melawan?"

"Aku tahu, waktuku telah tiba. Celestial Mage akan mengetahui itu."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Itu sungguh tidak masuk diakal."

"Setiap 7 tahun, pergantian Celestial Mage akan terjadi. Aku tak mau berubah menjadi debu, aku ingin memperlihatkan jasadku kepada semua kawan-kawanku. Aku tak ingin mati menjadi debu dan dilupakan begitu saja. Oleh sebab itu aku tak melawanmu."

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh master itu benar. Kau adalah Celestial yang amat bijak. Sebenarnya aku tak mau membunuhmu dengan semudah ini. Namun baiklah, aku akan mencabut nyawamu..." Aku tersenyum dan memejamkan mataku. Aku tak akan mau menjadi debu dan dilupakan bersama berhembusnya angin. Aku tahu aku sudah melewati 7 tahun membeku di pulau itu, tak usah kuceritakan lagi. Kini waktuku telah tiba, walaupun lebih cepat sehari.

"Lucy-sama, sayonara." Ujar lelaki itu. Yang kuingat terakhir kali adalah kegelapan mulai memeluk diriku dan dingin mulai merasuk.

"Natsu, Aishiteru, sayonara..."

Dan...

**CRAAAATTT!**

* * *

**A****ku tahu ku takkan bisa**

**menjadi seperti yang engkau minta**

**namun selama nafas berhembus**

**aku kan mencoba**

**A****ku tahu dia yang bisa**

**menjadi seperti yang engkau minta**

**namun selama aku bernyawa**

**A****ku kan mencoba**

**menjadi seperti yang kau minta**

Kegelapan menyelimuti. Inikah yang dinamakan kematian? Dingin. Namun aku tidak takut, ini pilihanku. Pilihan untuk memperlihatkan jasadku pada semua keluargaku. Aku terus terjun semakin dalam hingga banyak peri mengelilingiku dengan cahaya keemasannya.

"Natsu... Aku tahu ku takkan bisa menjadi seperti yang engkau minta , namun selama nafas berhembus aku kan mencoba. Aku tahu dia yang bisa menjadi seperti yang engkau minta namun selama aku bernyawa .A ku kan mencoba menjadi seperti yang kau minta, dikehidupan kita yang selanjutnya aku yakin itu " Bisikku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba, seseorang memanggilku.

"Lucy..." Aku mengenal suara itu. Aku mengenalnya.

"Mama..."

"Okaeri..."

Aku berlari memeluk mamaku dan semua terasa begitu hangat. Aku merindukan mama, sekejap kemudian tangan besar nan hangat merangkul kami berdua.

"Papa..."

"Okaeri, my little angel." Aku mengangguk dan membenamkan diriku pada tubuh mamaku.

"Tadaima..." Ucapku. Meskipun aku tahu dibelakang pintu kehidupan masih terbuka untukku, namun aku tak mau kembali kesana, aku aman disini bersama orang yang benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku akan merindukan Fairy Tail, aku akan merindukan Natsu. Namun, jika pada akhirnya aku akan menghilang, aku memilih untuk mati sekarang. Para Spiritku mengantarkanku dan mengatakan bahwa kunciku telah diberikan kepada Yukino, menunggu untuk dimiliki penggantiku, mereka bilang akan bersama Yukino untuk sementara waktu. Namun aku meminta mereka untuk bersama Yukino saja. Mereka setuju. Aku merasa tenang sekarang tak ada tanggungan yang berarti lagi.

Tanpa menoleh kebelakang, peri-peri itu membawa kami pergi, diiringi dengan debu keemasan mereka, kami akhirnya berkumpul kembali.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Semua bertarung mempertahan guild dan penduduk sekitar. Semua yang ada diluar guild cukup berantakan. Lisanna berlari dan memeluk Natsu. Natsu kemudian memeluknya balik.

"LISANNA! Daijoubu?"

"Yeah... Natsu..."

"Hentikan semua ini, aku sudah memiliki apa yang kami inginkan." Ucap orang yang bersama Lucy keluar memperlihatkan sebuah bola Kristal bening. Semua berhenti. Anggota dark guild itu mundur kebelakang.

"Apa yang kalian dapatkan?!" Teriak Erza. Lelaki itu tersenyum. Lalu berbalik untuk pergi.

"Mengapa kalian tidak mencari tahu sendiri?" lantas berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Erza masuk kedalam pertama kali dan tak kunjung keluar, penasaran, Gray dan Juvia pun masuk. Mereka tak kunjung keluar, hingga semua memutuskan masuk. Betapa terkejutnya mereka mendapati Erza menangis memeluk jasad Lucy.

"Lu...cy..." Erangnya. Yang pasti Lucy tidak menjawab. Yang ada hanya matanya tertutup dan badannya kaku seperti batu. Luka tusuk di jantungnya telah mencabut nyawanya.

"Tidak... Lucy-sama..." Juvia ikut menangis dan menutupi matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dan Gray memeluknya.

"Lu... LU-CHAAAANNN! TIDAK! TIDAK!" Levy menjerit dan berusaha menuju ke jasad Lucy. Namun Gajeel menghentikannya.

"Shrimp... dia pergi..."

"Tidak, Gajeel! Dia hanya... hanya...han-" Dan akhirnya Levy menangis dalam pelukan Gajeel. Natsu mematung. Lisanna memeluk lengan kirinya.

"Natsu..."

"Lis, sebentar, aku ingin kesana." Natsu melangkah menuju kearah Erza yang masih memeluk jasad Lucy.

"Luce... Kubilang untuk melupakanku, bukan... mening...ninggalkanku..." Nada bicara Natsu mulai bergetar.

"Natsu... Lucy... aku tak bisa, dia begitu berharga bagiku..." ujar Erza memandang Natsu. Dress merah delima Erza basah dengan darah Lucy yang masih segar, rambut Erza terurai menutupi wajah damai Lucy. Natsu mulai menitikan air mata.

"Kau... memberiku senyum terakhir hari ini. Tapi mengapa kau tak pernah bilang? Kenapa kau... Kau... pergi?"

"Lucy..." Erza memeluk jasad nakamanya makin erat.

"Kau mengingkari janjimu... Lu-chan, kau bilang akan... memberitahuku tentang kelanjutan novelmu... tapi... hiks... hiks..." Levy mulai terisak.

"Maaf, semua ini terjadi diluar kendali kita. Maka acara pernikahan Natsu dan Lisanna aku tunda." Ujar Master Makalov dengan nada sedihnya yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

Semua mengangguk setuju, Erza tetap menangis memeluk Lucy dan Natsu hanya memandang kosong jasad orang yang berharga untuknya.

"_Mengapa hatiku sangat sakit? Aku sudah berjanji untuk memilih Lisanna kan? Tapi mengapa ini lebih menyakitkan lebih dari aku mengingkari kata hatiku?"_ batin Natsu berbisik. Sebuah kata yang akan mengubah kata hatinya...

* * *

**Di tunggu Last Chapternya :D**


End file.
